Muted Love
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Summary inside: FEMSLASH, read it, Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Quinn, the new girl at William McKinley, is mute. She was born mute, but deals quite well with it, but when McKinley's students deem her a new target, how well can she deal then? And what happens when she catches a certain Latina Cheerio's eye? Will things at McKinley ever be the same?

Background: Quinn was born mute, got use to it, and doesn't think anything about it. She has a twin, Danni (Danielle), who isn't mute. They are extremely close and Judy knows both her daughters are gay.

Pairing: Santana/Quinn Danni/Rachel

Danni's hairstyle: Think Quinn in the last episode with her hair cut short…

So, two new stories in two days? Yup…it's odd. Anyways, there's a poll up on my page. I promise to keep updating all my stories at least once a week. And I'm sorry if I don't portray a mute person perfectly…I've never been around one before, so don't get pissed at me.

No Santana or Rachel in this chapter, but they will be in the next one.

On to the show:

Monday Morning:

Quinn Fabray was roused from her sleep slowly, her mother's voice waking her. "Quinnie, hon, you need to get up, you start your new school today," Judy Fabray's excited voice rang in her ears. Quinn silently sighed and sat up, nodding to her mother. Judy smiled at her youngest daughter and kissed her forehead, then slipping out of the room.

Quinn untangled herself from her covers and got out of dead, walked over to her closet and grabbed her clothes for the day. She also walked over to her dresser and got a black with lace bra. She laid them on her bed and then left her room. She slipped into the bathroom that was adjoined with her twin's room and locked the door. She undressed herself slowly, knowing Danni wouldn't crawl out of bed for another good thirty minutes.

She turned the shower on them turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, but ran a pale hand down her throat. She let out another sigh and got into the shower, tilting her head back and letting the warm water cascade over her.

She showered slowly, letting the water massage her sleep-ridden, tense-filled muscles. Once she was clean and feeling more relaxed, she turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing her towel and wrapping it securely around her. She unlocked the door and stepped back into her room. She dropped her towel walked to the bed, grabbing the clothes and dressing herself quickly. She applied what little make-up she wore.

She walked downstairs once she was ready and inhaled deeply; grinning when she smelt pancakes and waffles. She loved waffles, while Hailey loved pancakes. She rushed into the kitchen and smiled brightly at her mom. 'Thank you, mom,' Quinn signed. Judy nodded, smiling just as brightly at her daughter and handing her a plate. "You are perfectly welcome, Quinn," Judy replied, turning back to the pancakes and flipping them over.

Quinn sat at the table and began attacking her food, but looked up when she heard Danni yawn and walk into the room. Danni had dirty blonde hair, just a few shades darker than her sister's, with striking blue eyes. She was a little more toned than Quinn, but she still looked extremely feminine. Her hair was cut shorter than Quinn's with dark jade colored stripes in it. Danni took her plate from her mom and sat at the table in front of Quinn. "Mornin', sis," Danni greeted tiredly, smiling sleepily at her sister. 'Morning,' Quinn signed quickly before going back to her food. Danni chuckled and began to eat her own food.

They both finished their food relatively quick. They began to get their bags ready for school. Quinn had a dark blue bag, while Danni had a black and green backpack with 't.a.t.u' songs listed all down it. Judy grabbed her keys and turned to her girls, "Since you're coming in halfway through the first semester, your principal said he'd want me to be there," Judy explained. Both blondes nodded.

At school:

When Judy parked the car, Quinn and Danni looked at the school. 'Wow, that's kinda big,' Quinn signed to Danni, who nodded in agreement. "Yup…this is gonna be fun," Danni replied sarcastically, opening the car door and stepping out. Quinn and Judy did the same and they all walked into the building slowly, with Danni a little more in front of Quinn. Quinn smiled. Danni had been protecting her her entire life. Her twin would always fight for her, even when Quinn chastised her for fighting.

They reached the office. Judy went in first, then Quinn and Danni meandered in, looking around. The secretary ushered for them to go into Mr. Figgins office. "Hello, you must be the Fabray sisters…right?" he greeted, holding out his hand and shaking theirs one at a time. "Yes, sir, I'm Judy and these are my daughters Quinn and Danielle."

"I go by Danni, sir," Danni cut in, looking at her mother. Principal Figgins chuckled and smiled. "Of course," Figgins looked at Quinn, "you are the mute one, I take it." Quinn nodded. Principal Figgins smiled at her and patted her hand, "Just to let you know, you and your sister share all the same classes…and your teachers know you can't speak." Quinn smiled her thanks and looked at Danni. "How exactly do you communicate with others?" Figgins asked. "She carries a notebook around and writes in it, or she signs it," Danni answered.

He looked at Danni and nodded, "Of course." Danni smiled back and took their class schedules when he handed them to her. She looked over them quickly, then handed one to Quinn. Quinn memorized her schedule then looked up at the clock on the wall. 'We need to get to class soon,' she signed. Danni looked at the clock, "Sir, I do believe it's about time for class to start, is it alright if we go ahead to figure out where are classes are?"

"Of course," the girls stood up and kissed their mother's cheek, but stopped when Figgins looked at them. "Welcome to McKinley."

Sorry its so short, but it'll get longer, I promise...REVIEW, please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Here's my next update…enjoy

I made Quinn have an anger problem, she gets angry easy, especially when its involving guys.

On to the show:

In the hallway:

The Fabray twins looked around the hall, noting every classroom number. "Wow…this place is gonna be different from our old school," Danni commented. Quinn nodded. Her eyes narrowed when she saw three girls in what looked like cheerleading uniforms. 'Cheerleaders?' Quinn signed, earning a nod from Danni, who was staring at the shorter girl next to a tall blonde. "Uh huh," Danni replied absent-mindedly.

Quinn glanced up and watched as the girl standing slightly ahead of the others shoved a boy into the lockers. She winced when sympathy when his back hit the cool metal. 'Wow, they're even bitchier here,' she signed, regaining Danni's attention. "I've noticed," Danni replied, her eyes narrowed as two hulking jocks started walking towards them.

The bigger of the two looked at Quinn with lust-filled eyes, raking them over her lithe body. "Looky here, two new girls," he commented, turning his gaze to Danni, who snarled in return, "I'm David, but you two lovely ladies can call me Dave or Karofsky." He held out a hand for them to shake, but both girls just stared at it in disdain. "Whatever," Danni rolled her eyes. David glared at the uninterested girl, "You gonna tell me your name?"

"It doesn't matter if I do, since you won't ever need to use it, but I'm Danni and this is my twin, Quinn," Danni sneered. "And why won't I use it, babe?" Karofsky asked, confusion and irritation bright in his eyes. "Because we're gay," Danni said nonchalantly, shrugging and looking over at Quinn, who just nodded.

The other guy suddenly sneered, "So you're dykes then?" Danni snarled and moved closer to him, getting up in his face, "Yup, 'cuz dickheads like you piss me off. And you ever call me or my sister a dyke again, I'll rip your damn head off…and I don't mean the one of your shoulders." The other guy scoffed and shoved Danni backwards. She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing. "It's on, asshole," she lunged at the jock, shoving him hard and sending him flying back on his ass. Karofsky held out a hand for his friend to take, "Azimio, it's not worth it."

Azimio took the offered hand and haled himself up. He grunted and walked over to the three cheerleaders and took their drinks that they'd been drinking. He came back over to the two twins and pulled the top off the cups, handing one to his friend. They both threw them on the blondes, coating them in red and purple slushies. Quinn let out a silent gasp and shuddered when the cold drink stung her skin.

The younger blonde let out a silent growl and lunged from the now-laughing Azimio. She had her hands wrapped around his throat in a matter of seconds and held him tightly against a wall. It was times like these that Quinn wished she could talk. She gripped his neck tighter, but unwillingly releases him when Danni wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. "Down, Q," Danni soothed, tugging her backwards and towards the bathroom. Azimio watched them walk away and turned his head towards Karofsky, "She didn't say a word, but I'm kinda afraid of her."

In the bathroom:

Danni released Quinn and walked over to the sink. 'Why the hell did you pull me off him?' Quinn signed frantically, her hands motioning rapidly. "Because, we can't get kicked out of another school again, Q," Danni replied, wetting a paper towel and handing it to her. Quinn took it and ran it over her face, collecting all the slushy residing on her porcelain face. Danni sighed and looked over at her twin, "Well, this sucks. We don't have any other clothes with us, and these are extremely sticky.

They both looked at the door when it swung open and raised an eyebrow when they see one of the Cheerios that had given Azimio those slushies. "Uh…hi?" the small brunette squeaked, looking at Danni, who had an incredulous look plastered on her face. "What do you want?" Danni demanded. "I um…wanted to say…I'm sorry for…y'know, giving Azimio that slushy," the girl stuttered, holding clothes in her arms and smiling sheepishly. Quinn raised an eyebrow and silently scoffs, signing at Danni, 'Whatever, she's just doing this to ease her guilt.' Danni nodded, "I know."

The girl watched them with confused eyes, "Why is she signing?"

"She's mute," Danni replied, continuing to wash off her face. Quinn nodded, grinning faintly at the girl. "I'm Rachel…Rachel Berry," the girl said, laying the clothes on the counter. "Cool, I'm Danni and that's Quinn," Danni replied, wiping off the rest of the slushy and sticking her blonde, red, and purple hair under the faucet. Rachel smiled uneasily, looking between the blondes. "Well, it was nice to meet you; the clothes are for you two to change into…" Rachel left the bathroom quickly, rushing out into the hall.

Quinn looked at the door, then at Danni, 'What the hell?' Danni shrugged and looked over at the clothes. There were two pairs of jeans and two different color tank tops. Quinn stripped out of her sticky, cold clothes and grabbed a pair of jeans and the dark blue top. She slipped it on quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. The top was a little too short, and the jeans a little too tight, but all-in-all, she looked hot. Danni changed herself and looked at Quinn, "We need to get to class, I guess." Quinn nodded and walked out into the hall, noticing that most of the people that were in the hall were gone. She linked her arm through Danni's and they walked to Math. _Today is definitely going to be different,_ she thought as they walked into the room and sat down, officially starting their day.

I end this chapter here…review…please (pouts)


	3. Chapter 3

So, thanks for the reviews, I'm trying to get a story line ready for this, but I'm mostly gonna make this story, and 'The Princess and the Badass' kinda fluffy, with not as much drama/angst as the other stories…

And to answer Gleeknation's question: no, people suspect they are, but no one knows for sure.

Anyways, on to the show:

Math class:

Quinn let out a silent groan as her head hit her desk, making a soft thump sound. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as the teacher continues to drone on. _This is so damn boring,_ Quinn thinks, slowly bringing her head up from her desk. She looks around, her eyes stopping on the girl beside her. She was the cheerleader that Quinn had noticed…the other brunette…not Rachel. Her eyes travel over the parts of the other girl's body that she can see. She blushes when the Cheerio looks over at her with a raised eyebrow, a permanent scowl on her face. Quinn looks away quickly, turning her attention back to the teacher.

Santana:

Santana looks at the new girl, who was obviously staring at her, and raises her eyebrow, noting the girl's bright red complexion. _She's the one that jumped Azimio,_ she thinks, smirking to herself and looking back at the teacher, who was rambling about some algebraic expression. _Jesus, don't you ever shut up? Just tell us the damn problems we need to do and leave it at that,_ she rolls her eyes.

A piece of balled-up paper lands on her desk, drawing her attention away from the teacher, Mr. Stanson. She looks around and opens the paper up:

San,

Can you help me with this later? I don't understand it.

-Britt.

Santana smiles and writes 'yes' on the paper, tossing it back to Brittany, who flashes her a giant smile.

Quinn:

She lays her head back on her desk to hide her blush. She hears Danni snickering beside her. She pouts into her arms and sighs silently. Her head shoots up when someone taps her on the shoulder. Mr. Stanson stares at her with an annoyed expression, "Ms. Fabray, would you please tell me what I just said." Quinn stares at him blankly. The man grows more annoyed, "If you don't answer me, then I'll be forced to send you to the principal."

"Sir, she's mute," Danni tells him agitatedly, glaring at the man. Mr. Stanson turns to Danni, surprise written on his face. "S-she i-is?" he asks. "Yeah, she is," Danni replies, shrugging at Quinn, who nods. She scribbles on a piece of paper 'we're not lying, you can ask Figgins'. Mr. Stanson looks between the two sisters.

He walks slowly back to the front of the room, embarrassed by what had happened. Danni looks at Quinn, sniggering when Quinn rolls her eyes. 'That was fun,' Quinn signs, making Danni laugh out loud. 'I know, right?' Danni signs back, smiling brightly at the other girl.

Santana:

Santana was shocked when Quinn had said she was mute. _Wow, new kid…Quinn…definitely is different than anyone else, _Santana thinks, cocking her head to the side to look discreetly at the blonde beside her. Quinn turns her head and looks at the Latina, who smirks at her and winks, causing another blush to cover the girl's cheeks. _She definitely is cute,_ Santana decides, chuckling to herself.

Later, during lunch:

Quinn and Danni walk arm-in-arm into the lunchroom and look around. Danni's attention went to Rachel's (and Santana's) table; she winks when she catches the brunette's attention. She giggles when Rachel turns red. Quinn looks at Santana and smiles shyly when Santana smirks at her.

Danni chuckles at her twin's smile and drags the girl over to get food, grabbing salads and fruit for them both. "Y'know, you looked love-struck, but you haven't even talked to the chick," Danni states, paying for the food and handing Quinn hers. They walk over to an empty table and sit down. 'Yeah, but…that doesn't mean much,' Quinn signs in reply, smiling at Danni and munching on an apple.

The twins continue to eat in silence, both lost in thought. They look up when two girls walk up to the table. Santana and Rachel stood smirking seductively at the twin blondes. "Hi," Danni greets, raking her eyes over Rachel subtly. Quinn just nods to the Cheerios. 'You're mute, right?' Santana signs to her, shocking her. 'Yeah…you know sign language?' Quinn replies in surprise. 'Yep, my uncle's deaf.'

'Wow.'

"Do you two wanna join us?" Danni asks, pulling Santana and Quinn out of their little bubble. "Oh, we can't, we just came over to say welcome to McKinley," Santana replies, almost sounding disappointed. "Oh…cool, thanks," Danni replies, smiling at Rachel as the two Cheerios walk away. "Well…that was different," the blonde mumbles. Quinn nods in agreement, turning to watch Santana's ass as the brunette walks. Santana turns to look over at her and winks, wiggling her hips a little more and chuckling. Quinn blushes and looks away, glaring at Danni, who was laughing hard. 'Shut up.'

Danni chuckles and throws a grape at Quinn, who skillfully catches it in her mouth and chews. She smirks at her twin and signs, 'You're one to talk. You have it so bad for Rachel.' Quinn watches her sister turn bright red and laughs silently, the laughter shaking her small body. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Danni scoffs, flicking her wrist in dismissal. Quinn laughs silently and flicks her own grape at Danni.

With Santana and Rachel:

Santana turns her head back to the front, an amused smirk playing across her lips. "Those two are definitely different," Rachel comments, staring at her best friend. "Yup, and Berry, I think they'll make great allies…or something more," Santana replies, showing a genuine smile. "Yeah…I hope so."

I leave it here…it's more of so that Santana notices Quinn a lil more…review, and sorry my chapters weren't out like I'd planned :( anyways…I got a new story that I'm gonna try and get out either today or tomorrow and TPATB update should be out today...I hope


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four because I absolutely love writing this story…not too sure why, but this one, 'A BrokenHeart's Mend' and 'Hope in Poetry' are my favorites to write…

Side-note: I won't be continuing 'Love Comes in Many Forms' until I get 'A BrokenHeart's Mend' finished. Just saying that now.

Warning: In every chapter from here on out, there will be cussing…even if it's just a little.

Anyway…on to the show:

Last Period of the Day:

Quinn and Danni walked into Spanish slowly, Danni chuckling about something. "Y'know, ever since the fight, Azimio's avoided us," Danni commented as they walked to the back of the room and sat down. 'I've noticed,' Quinn signed in reply. "It's totally fuckin' hilarious," Danni snorted, running a hand through her short hair. 'This sucks. I don't want to take Spanish…for Christ's sake; I can't speak, so why do I need to learn this?'

"Because, Q, if you ever go to Mexico or Spain or whatever, you'll be able to at least write it," Danni explained, ignoring the girl's pouting face. 'It's so stupid.'

Danni laughed at her sister's antics and turned her head to the door; she smiled when she saw Santana and Rachel walk through it. "Yo, Quinn, it's your sexy friend," Danni joked, winking at her sister. 'Shut up, asshole.' Quinn looked up and caught Santana's eye, smiling shyly. "Hi, Danni, Quinn," Rachel flounced over and sat on the edge of Danni's desk, her skirt flaring out. Danni felt her throat go dry. 'Hi, Santana, Rachel,' Quinn signed. Santana gave her smile in greeting and turned to Rachel. "Can we sit with them?" Rachel pleaded, using puppy dog eyes on her friend. Santana chuckled, "Sure, Berry."

Santana moved and sat in the seat next to Quinn. She smiled at the blonde when she gave her an inquisitive look. "I wanted to sit by you," Santana said simply as she leaned back in her chair. Quinn smiled unsurely, but nodded. 'Okay.' Santana grinned, her white teeth flashing. 'You have a beautiful smile,' Quinn told her, gigging silently when Santana blushed bright red. "Uh…thank you," the Latina stuttered, mentally cursing herself.

Danni grinned when Rachel moved off her desk and took a seat in the desk beside her. "So, why did you guys come here?" Rachel inquired. "We could either come here or go to Carmel…and since Carmel is mostly a musical school, we decided here would be better," Danni said, shrugging. Rachel smiled and nodded faintly. "And we know a guy who went there, and we hate him, so that was another reason," Danni continued, a scowl on her pale complexion. "Who?" Rachel asked curiously. "Who do we know?" the blonde clarified. Rachel nodded. "Jesse St. James."

"You know that prick?" Santana piped up, an eyebrow raised. 'Yeah,' Quinn rolled her eyes, 'he's our cousin.'

"Shut up," Santana gasped, looking at Quinn with wide-eyes, "You're kidding, right?"

'Nope, we're just lucky he's two years older so we don't have to deal with him often.'

"Damn," Rachel drawled out, looking between the two twins, "I feel bad for you two."

"Thanks," Danni replied, smiling at the small Cheerio.

Santana stared at Quinn, who squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze. 'What?'

"How the hell are you related to him? I mean, he's a…a bastard and you're amazing," Santana shook her head, though Quinn just blushed and smiled. Santana, having not caught on to what she had said, looked at Quinn in confusion, "Why are you blushing?"

'You called me amazing,' Quinn signed shakily, shaking with silent giggles. "O-oh, I uh…meant…" she trailed off when everyone else filed into the room, amongst them, Karofsky and Azimio. "Well, well, well, looks like the freaky twins have gotten ahold of our Cheerios. They bothering you, babe?" Azimio asked casually, resting his arms on Quinn's desk and turned to Santana with a wicked grin. "First of all, you moron, they aren't freaks, and second of all, I'm not your babe," Santana snarled, shaking her head in disgust. Azimio frowned in annoyance and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder, "Don't be like that, ba-" he was cut off when Quinn kicked him hard under the desk, catching his shin.

He yelped loudly, drawing attention to himself, and let go of Santana's shoulders. He grabbed the kicked spot and hopped in place for a moment. Danni chuckled and high-fived Quinn. Santana smiled at the blonde and turned her attention back to Karofsky and Azimio, watching them carefully. "Stupid bitch," Azimio mumbled quietly, but Quinn heard it anyway. She sneered at the overgrown body and rolled her eyes. "Come on, dude, let's go grab our seats," Karofsky advised, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulling him away from their desks.

Danni chuckled at her twin, slinging an arm around Rachel's chair, "I swear, Q, you're gonna get us in a lot of trouble…and it's only the first day of school." She laughed when Quinn just shrugged. "Thanks, Quinn…for, y'know, kicking him for me," Santana smiled, kissing the blonde's cheek briefly before looking up when the always late Mr. Shue walked in. "Alright class…" he glanced around, his eyes landing on Danni and Quinn, "You're the new girls, right? The Fabray twins?"

"Yes sir," Danni replied, her cool gaze freezing the teacher for a moment. "That's great; welcome to McKinley. As I was saying, today we're gonna…" the man continued to talk, though the Cheerios and the twins stopped listening. _I wonder if Danni likes brunettes, _Rachel wondered, glancing up at the girl who had an arm around her chair. _I want Rachel…question is: does she like girls,_ Danni caught the girl's gaze and smiled. _Why did Quinn kick Azimio…was it for me, or because he called her_ _a freak, _Santana pondered, stiffening for a moment when Quinn draped a careful arm over the back of the chair, but relaxing eventually. _She didn't freak out,_ Quinn mentally cheered, sparing a quick glace at the Latina, _maybe…just maybe she'll like me,_ the girls all thought, each with a faint smile on their lips.

Azimio glanced back at the four girls and snarled. _This isn't over...you'll regret ever turning me down, Fabray...you'll definitely regret it._

I leave it here…review and tell me what you think…I know it almost seems like things are moving too quickly, but I'm doing it for a reason. And yeah, there's gonna be good amounts of Danni/Rachel…


	5. Chapter 5

I love your review! :) I love you guys.

Minako366: Don't grovel…you're too awesome to grovel ;)

Gleeknation: I'm glad it made your day, darlin'.

Gleegirl116: I hate Azimio too…

On to the show:

After school:

Danni and Quinn walked through the halls, maneuvering around people who got in their way. "First day of school has finally finished and we already have two enemies, two hot cheerleaders that will talk to us, and a ton of homework," Danni smirked, "two outta three are awesome, so I guess those are good odds…right?" Quinn shrugged, opening her locker once they finally reach them. 'Dunno. I think so.'

"I think so too..." Danni shrugged, much in the same fashion as her sister had done. "Father would be so proud if he was us now," Danni practically spat, her eyes gleamed with mirth and bitterness. 'Yeah, sure,' Quinn signed, laughing silently. The blonde twins smirked at each other and shut their respected lockers, linking arms as they walked out...then stopped. "Fuck, mom dropped us off," Danni growled, nearly face-palming herself. "You guys need a ride?" a giggling, feminine voice asked.

Quinn and Danni turned abruptly, smiling when they saw Rachel, who was covering her mouth with her hand to keep from showing her smile, and Santana, who just smirked at the pair. 'That'd be great,' Quinn replied, a shy smile adorning her lips when Santana locked eyes with her. Santana chuckled and walked towards Quinn, "Me and Berry both have two-seater cars, so you'll just have to each ride with one of us."

"Sounds fine to me," Danni practically purred, her eyes never leaving Rachel's body, watching with rapt attention as the skin flushed under her gaze. _Damn, Rachel...you're fuckin' goddess hot,_ she thought coyly. Rachel's flush deepened in color, her eyes dilated slightly. _Her just staring at me turns me on! What have I gotten myself into?_

Quinn and Santana watched the girls with amused expressions. 'They are totally eye-fucking,' Quinn discreetly signed. "I know, right?"

'Yep.' Santana glanced over at the blonde and smiled, grasping her hand and dragged her over to her black mustang. "Get in," Santana quietly urged, unlocking the doors. Quinn nodded and slipped into the car, observing the car while Santana got in as well. It had black leather interior, with a few random CDs littering the car. She picked up one of the cases. _Hollywood Undead? Wow, I never pegged her to like _this _kind of music,_ Quinn mused, raising a curious eyebrow at Santana. 'You like Hollywood Undead? Seriously?'

"Yeah, that a problem?" Santana asked tersely. 'No, I was just surprised is all.' Santana smiled cheekily at the blonde, said, "I'm always full of surprises," and revved her car engine, backing up, then speeding out of the school parking lot. Quinn laid the CD case back down and grinned at the Latina. 'You're not a typical cheerleader,' Quinn signed when they reached a red light. "What do you mean Quinn?" Santana asked curiously. 'You aren_'_t heartless, or a bitch, or air-headed.' Santana smiled at Quinn's quick answer, but jumped when someone blows their horn. "Jerk-offs," the Latina grumbled, speeding off.

With Danni and Rachel:

Danni looked around when she heard Santana's car rev. "Well, looks like I'm riding with you," Danni chuckled. Rachel smiled and grabbed Danni's arm, walking them over to her car. Danni looked at the blue Corvette with appreciative eyes and whistled. "Daaaamn, nice car, Rachel."

"Thanks, Danni. It was a sixteenth birthday present. Dad and Daddy decided I deserved something cool," Rachel replied, unlocking the car and getting inside. "It **is** very cool. I want something like this, but mom doesn't have the money to buy me and Quinn cars yet," Danni slipped into the car.

"What happened to your dad?" Rachel asked cautiously, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. "What makes you think something happened to him?"

"Well, you said your **mom** doesn't have the money to buy you two cars."

"You're observant aren't you?"

"Yeah. You don't have to answer my question, I have a tendency to ask too personal of questions."

"Nah, it's cool. My parents are divorced. Dad cheated on my mom and she kicked him out when we were twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel said sympathetically, grasping Danni's left hand in her right one. "Eh, it's fine. Dad never liked me, and barely tolerated Quinn; we weren't the kind of daughters he wanted. I mean, both Q and I knew we were gay at twelve, and told our parents. Dad wanted to disown us, or send us away, but mom said no."

"Oh...wow," Rachel replied in shock, stopping at a red light and turning to face Danni, "well, its his loss, because I think you're amazing." Danni turned red and smiled, placing her hand over Rachel's, which had moved to cup her face for a moment. They shared a smile and drove to the Fabray home in a comfortable silence, their hands still clasped together.

With Santana and Quinn:

Santana pulled up to the Fabray house and cut the engine off, glancing at Quinn. "Cool house."

'Thanks, do you wanna come, maybe join us for dinner or something?"

"Would your parents mind?"

'It's just Danni, me and mom, and no, she wouldn't mind."

"Cool, sounds great," Santana smiled genuinely. 'Great.' Quinn got out of the car and waited for Santana to do the same. The Latina exited the car and the two walked into the house.

With Danni and Rachel:

Rachel pulled her car into the driveway and grinned when she saw Santana's car still there. "Hey, wanna come in?" Danni asked, opening the car door and getting out. "Sure," Rachel replied happily, killing the engine and getting out. The pair walked side-by-side and entered the house, smiling faintly.

Quinn looked at the door for her spot on the couch when Rachel and Danni walked through. 'Ah, couldn't resist the temptation of trying to get her in your bed the first day, could you?' Quinn joked, laughing silently when Danni took off her sneaker and threw it at her. Santana laughed loudly, having caught what Quinn had signed. "What?" a confused Rachel asked, looking at the three girls incredulously. Santana only laughed harder while Quinn rubbed her head where the shoe had made contact. "Nothing," Danni sighed, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, "you can have the other seat on the couch, I'll sit in front of you." Rachel looked at the girl in surprise but sat on the couch, almost squealing in excitement when Danni leaned against her legs. Rachel just smiled and opened her legs slightly so that Danni could lean back a little more.

Quinn looked at them and rolled her eyes. _They are so damn obvious._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Santana rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn couldn't hide the stupid grin that appeared on her face. _Maybe being obvious isn't too bad,_ Quinn thought, resting her head on top of Santana's and turning her attention to the TV.

I end this chapter here...I really wanna get the chapters up higher in words, but I haven't seemed to be able to, but I swear I'm trying to. Anyways, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

So, I promised a chapter of 'A BrokenHeart's Mend' but this came to me first so…here we go.

On to the show:

A week later, Wednesday:

It'd been a week since the foursome had met, and they became inseparable. Wherever Santana was, Quinn was usually with her; the same for Rachel and Danni, and everyone knew the new girls' status was up with the Cheerios.

Azimio…was not impressed. He hated Quinn because Santana was the Cheerio he wanted to cheer for him and Quinn was in his way. _Damn fucking mute dyke,_ he seethed silently as he watched Santana whisper something in the blonde's ear, who in turn, signed something back that had the Latina rolling in laughter. He snarled when Quinn wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders…and completely lost it when Santana kissed her cheek.

He stormed over to the pair and shoved Quinn, who was caught off guard and slammed into the lockers behind her. She gasped in pain, then let her gaze turn hard. She pushed herself off the lockers and lunged for Azimio, ramming him hard in the stomach with her shoulder. He grunted as the air left his lungs. He heaved the blonde backwards, chuckling evilly when she hit the floor hard.

Santana watched in horror as Quinn fell hard, a sickening crack resounding as her head hit the floor painfully. The little blonde struggled to get back on her feet, her knees shaking from the pounding in her head. She looked blearily at the jock who was doubled-over in laughter. "Think you're so badass no-"

He didn't even finish the sentence before something slammed hard into his back, causing his to lose balance and fall forward. He caught himself with his hands and turned, coming face-to-face with a very pissed off Danni. "You think you big 'cause you hit a **mute girl**? Think again," Danni kicked him hard in the face; her sneakered foot crunching his nose. He howled and grabbed his nose with one hand, but fell completely to the ground when Danni placed a swift kick to his stomach. He groaned and rolled on his back, staring up at the seething blonde, who only smirked cruelly…and kicked him hard in the crotch, "Congrats, now your tiny dick will **never **work, bitch. I'm sure Karofsky is gonna be so mad...or maybe just find another bitch to play with."

Danni turned away from the squealing, crying boy and rushed over to Quinn, who was being held up by Santana and Rachel. "Q, what hurts?" Danni asked, looking at her twin in concern. 'My…head,' she slowly signed back, leaning heavily against Santana. "We need to get her to the nurse," Rachel said, looking at her friend. Danni nodded and took Quinn from Santana and picked her up. "Thank God you're light, Q," Danni joked, earning a weak smile from her sister.

Santana and Rachel followed close behind the twins, walking with them all the way to the nurse's office. Danni kicked open the door, surprising the nurse who yelped, and laid Quinn down on one of the beds. "What happened?" the nurse asked, walking over to the foursome with a raised eyebrow. "Fight with a jock," Santana answered, a cold glare on her face. The nurse nodded in understanding and walked out of the room for a moment; then walked back in with an ice pack and handed it to Quinn, who sat up and placed it on the back of her head.

Quinn looked up at Danni and signed with one hand, 'What happened to Azimio?'

"I beat the hell out of him for ya, sis," Danni smiled, placing a kiss on her twin's forehead and stepping away, "I need to go make sure Azimio gets his ass taken to the principal, so, Santana, can you stay with her?"

"Of course," the Latina replied immediately. "Good." The blonde walked out of the room and into the hall. "I'm gonna go and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Rachel told Santana, turning on her heel and running after the blonde, her skirt swishing.

Santana sat on the end of the cot and turned to Quinn. "Sweetie, are you okay? I mean, really?"

'I'm fine, San, I promise,' Quinn smiled at the concerned girl, kissing her cheek softly. Santana blushed and grinned cheekily at Quinn. The blonde placed the icepack down and stood up slowly, earning a weary look from Santana. "Careful, hon," the Latina placed a steadying hand on Quinn's shoulder. 'I'm good.'

With Danni and Rachel:

Rachel caught up to Danni quickly. She eyed the blonde carefully and placed a stopping hand on the girl's back. "Danni...you need to calm down."

"I am calm," came the not assuring reply.

"You're lying...I know you left the room because you didn't wanna get mad in front of Quinn."

"I'm her older twin; I'm suppose to protect her!"

"You can't always protect her..."

"I know that, but Quinn can't handle every fight...she thinks she can, but she gets too far into somethin'."

Rachel wrapped the taller blonde into a tight hug and kissed her jaw softly, trying to calm her down. Danni smiled and hugged the girl back, but then pulled away. She looked deep in the brunette's deep brown eyes and leaned forward, capturing Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel stiffened for a moment before kissing the oldest Fabray twin back. Danni pulled the Cheerio impossibly close, their chests pressed together and pulled back, but only slightly, leaving her forehead resting against Rachel's.

With Santana and Quinn:

The pair walked out of the office slowly, Quinn holding a hand to her forehead and sighing silently, her other arm linked with Santana's. "Quinn...do you need to go home?" Santana asked gently. 'No, I'll be fine,' Quinn assured, leaning against the Cheerio. Santana nodded and looked at Rachel and Danni, who still were leaning foreheads and chuckles. "Looks like they finally admitted they like each other," she quietly commented. 'Yeah...'

Quinn turned and looked at the Latina, who raised an eyebrow. Quinn surged forward and deeply kissed Santana, who gasped in surprise. She stood in shock, _Oh my God, Quinn's mouth...on mine...her lips are really soft._ The Latina stood still for so long that Quinn thought she'd done something wrong and pulled back, stepped away and raced down the hall, past Danni and Rachel, and disappeared around the corner, the pain in her head not nearly as stifling as the one in her heart.

I leave it here...kinda like a cliffhanger, but not really...anyways, review and since this is kind of short, I'll update this quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Screw waiting, I'm going ahead and adding this update...I'mma update Hope in Poetry like...today or tomorrow...maybe do a 4th of July update and/or one-shot *shrug* dunno yet.

minako366: I swear, you've commented on most of my stories...don't ever stop lolz ;) And yes, she can catch her...if I let her (insane laughter)

dmpanda5: Yeah...this soon enough? haha

On to the show:

Quinn tore down the hall, burning tears dripping from her stinging eyes. She ran to the nearest bathroom and entered the stall on the far end. She locked the door and slumped against the wall, pulled her legs up against her chest and buried her face into them, not even caring that she was sitting on a nasty floor. She sobbed loudly, her tears drenching her pants legs.

With Santana:

Santana stood motionlessly, staring at the spot where Quinn once stood, then snapped back into reality. _Fuckin' hell, what did I do?_ she berated herself, taking off running, running past Rachel and Danni, who looked at each other in deep confusion. She rounded the corner and looked around, noting the bathroom door and walking towards it. _Thank God everyone's in class now..._she thought, pushing the door open and wincing as Quinn's sobs broke her heart. The Latina walked to the last stall and placed a hand on the door. "Quinn, babe, let me in," she whispered, almost begging.

She listened; she heard a click where Quinn had undone the lock and pushed open the stall door. She froze when she saw Quinn's red rimmed eyes and shaking hands. "Oh, Q," she wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her into a hug. Quinn clung desperately to her, her face buried into the Latina's shoulder. Santana inhaled Quinn's scent. _Wow, she smells like...like roses and vanilla...how have I never noticed that before?_ she wondered, kissing the side of the blonde's neck.

Quinn hiccuped and left Santana's warm embrace. 'If you're gonna tell me we can only be friends, or nothing at all, then please...' Quinn's hands moved at such a speed Santana lost track of what the blonde was signing. She put her hands on top of Quinn's and smiled softly. "Quinn..." Santana trailed off, not knowing what to say. _Actions speak better than words,_ she remembered and stepped close to Quinn, dropping her hands and cupping her porcelain face. Quinn's hazel eyes filled with confusion, but widened when Santana kissed her gently. Hell, it couldn't really be considered a kiss, it was more like lips barely brushing against each other.

Quinn hesitated for a split second before she pressed her mouth more firmly against Santana's, her tongue running along Santana's bottom lip. Santana moaned and opened her mouth just enough for Quinn's tongue to be able to slip inside. The taste of Santana's hot, wet mouth was intoxicating to the blonde. It was better than any candy Quinn had ever tasted. _Anything this amazing has to be Heaven,_ Quinn decided, her fists clenched around Santana's Cheerios top, her fingers dancing over the girl's hips. Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth and wrapped her fingers in the blonde's silky soft golden locks.

They kissed until their lungs screamed for air; only then did their mouth separate. "Quinn," Santana rested her forehead against Quinn's, "I wanna be with you. I know we've only known each other for like a week, but...I think you're amazing, and gorgeous, and sweet, and I'd be completely honored if you w-" Santana's ramblings were cut off by Quinn pressing a chaste kiss to the Latina's lips, cutting off the flow of rushed words from Santana. 'San, what are you asking?'

"Be my girlfriend. Let me take you on dates, and do cliched things and stuff."

'I would love that,' Quinn shyly signed. Santana practically squealed and pulled Quinn into a earth-shattering, heart warming, made Quinn wanna turn into a puddle, kiss. Quinn sighed into Santana's inviting mouth and pulled away, smiling brightly at Santana. The Latina smiled back and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her out of the stall and out of the bathroom. Quinn snuggled into the shorter girl's side.

Danni and Rachel:

Danni looked at Rachel in confusion. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea baby..."

"Well, I hope they make up, 'cause I think Quinn'd hate me for kicking Santana's ass." Rachel laughed at Danni, then turned serious. "Danni, what are we?"

"Anything."

"What do **you** want to be?" Rachel persisted.

"I...want to be more than friends," Danni shyly said, a tad bit uncomfortable with showing feelings.

"Like...fuck buddies, or girlfriends or..."

"Girlfriends," Danni said firmly, looking deep into Rachel's eyes and smiling gently. Rachel smiled widely and wrapped her fingers in Danni's hair and pulling her into a hot kiss. Danni licked Rachel's top lip and pulled back. "What do you want to be, Rach?"

"I want to be with you. I wanna hold your hand in the halls and go on dates and everything," Rachel said. Danni grinned and picked the girl up, swinging her around. Rachel giggled, "Put me down, Fabray." Danni put the girl down, but placed a soft, quick kiss on Rachel's lips.

The two girls linked hands and walked slowly through the halls, stopping when they met up with Quinn and Santana. "Well, we have math next," Santana said sadly, pouting. Quinn laughed silently and kissed Santana chastely. Santana stopped pouting and blushed, looking at Danni and Rachel, who both smiled at the couple. "I see you two made up," Danni commented. Quinn nodded and the bell rang, causing a collective groan to come out of the foursome.

Rachel looked at Danni and frowned, "I don't wanna go to class...especially since you're not in it with me."

"I know baby, but after school, we can all hang at mine and Q's place...and we share last period."

Rachel nodded, leaning up and kissing Danni in front of everyone, oblivious to the gasps and murmurs. Santana smiled at Quinn and kissed her for no reason other than to be out with her girlfriend. Danni and Rachel broke apart and parted ways. Danni, Quinn, and Santana walked through the throngs of people, who merely stared at them with open mouths. Karofsky, and a banged up Azimio, watched them; Azimio's eyes cold and hard. _Damn you! Fuck you all! I will have Santana..._

Danni sneered at the bruised boy and flipped him off, flipping her short hair and chuckling. Quinn wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders and bumped hips with Danni. They all laughed (well Quinn laughed silently) and entered the classroom.

I leave it here...since there was two updates, it be a bit short...sorry...review!


	8. Chapter 8

*shrugs* next chapter…

I wanna finish ABHM but I'm not sure how to end it…

Anyways, on to the show:

In Math:

The threesome sat down in back of the room, Quinn in the middle with Danni on her left and Santana on her right. Danni sat pouting, missing Rachel already. _Holy shit, we've only been together like thirty minutes, and we just saw each other, and I'm already missing her...fuck, I'm whipped. _Quinn looked at her twin and smirked, raising an eyebrow. 'Aww, missing your girlfriend already?'

"No!" Danni replied quickly, too quickly, and cursed herself.

'Uh huh, sure D.'

"I'm not...I'm uhh...just dreading class."

"Yeah, because Rachel's not here," Santana piped in, receiving a dirty look from Danni.

"I'm not!"

'Liar,' Quinn signed, shaking her head.

"Okay, I fuckin' miss her already! Happy?"

'Yes.'

"Yep," Santana added, leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder. The blonde smiled and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head, inhaling the Latina's scent. The classroom door swung open and students began filing in, cutting off anymore of the conversation.

After school, on the football field:

When Math had finally drudged by, Danni was out the door and headed to Rachel's class, and they'd been almost completely inseparable all day. The foursome only left their respected partner's side when they had to drag themselves to class. The Fabray twins always walked Santana and Rachel to their classes, though.

Currently, the twins were watching Santana and Rachel during Cheerios practice...but so was the football team. Azimio, who had a broken nose and a black eye, was sitting on the bench, staring at _their_ girlfriends. "I swear, if he even _sneezes_ in their direction, I'll go over there and kill him."

'Rachel wouldn't like that.'

"So fuckin' what? He hurt you and I don't want him near Rach or San."

'Do you think I want him near them? I really don't, but Santana's still really worried about my head injury.'

"Well..." Danni trailed off when she partially saw Rachel's spanks under her skirt. "Uhhh...what were we talking about?"

'Nothing,' Quinn absentmindedly signed, watching Santana's ass as she moved. Danni and Quinn stared at the girls, eyes wide and jaws-slacked.

With Santana and Rachel:

Sue continued to yell at them through a blow-horn, even though she'd given all the Cheerios a break to get a drink. "You know they're staring at us, right?" Santana laughed, looking over her shoulder at Danni and Quinn. "Yeah, I know." Rachel giggled, winking at Danni, who turned bright red. Santana turned and blew a kiss to Quinn, who did the clichest thing, but also the cutest thing, and pretended to catch the kiss.

"Dwarf, Sandbags, stop being disgusting and get over here, no one wants to see you eye-sexing your girlfriends," Sue bellowed through her horn, rolling her eyes at her two co-captains who turned an odd shade of red. She huffed and went back to degrading the other Cheerios.

With Danni and Quinn:

The twins watched the cheerleaders turn red and shared a laugh. "Wow, I seriously think I could fall for Rachel."

'I know what you mean.'

"You're startin' to love my girl? What would Santana say?" Danni joked, earning a painful punch in the arm from Quinn.

'Shut up, asshole, I meant I could fall in love with Santana.'

"I know, I just wanted to annoy you," Danni laughed, rubbing her stinging arm.

'I really ha-' Quinn stopped signing when they saw one of the football players, _Flip, maybe?_ walking towards them. He gave the twins a goofy grin and sat in front of them, but turned so he was facing them. "Hi, I'm Finn," he extended his hand towards Danni, who shook it reluctantly. _I was close,_ Quinn mentally cheered, staring blankly at Finn, but shook his hand when he turned to her. "You guys are the Fabray twins, right?"

"Yup, that's us."

"That's cool...y'know, having a twin and all."

"Yeah," Danni replied unenthusiastically.

"You're the one that's mute, right?" he asked Quinn, turning his head to her. The blonde cocked her head to the side, _well, I haven't talked yet, so what do you think, dumbass?_ She slowly nodded at the oversized guy. "Well, I was wondering if you'd wanna go out? With me," Finn asked Quinn, who raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "Uh, dude, did you **not** hear about what happened in the hall?" Danni wondered, turning her head to Quinn; they both shared a look. "Oh, I did, but y'know, Santana's a slut, she can't commit to one person, and I think you're just dating her 'cause she was the first person to be nice to you and..." he continued to ramble, not noticing Quinn's expression growing darker and cold, "...and I'd be a great boyfriend, and dating Santana means you'll have to worry about catching someth-" he was cut off by Quinn standing up and pushing against his chest.

He yelped as he slid off his seat and onto the concrete that held the bleachers up. He stood and brushed his pants off. "What the hell?" he demanded, confusion clouding his eyes. She grabbed the notebook and pen she had beside her and scribbled, 'Don't fucking call Santana a slut!'

"Why not? She is," he said matter-of-factly, huffing and heading down the bleachers. Quinn looked at the retreating boy's back and sneered, looking over at Danni, who raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you gonna go defend your girl or not?" Quinn growled silently and took off down the steps of the bleachers. Finn was already on the bottom step when Quinn crashed ( *cough* tackled *cough*) into him, sending them both sprawling onto the field.

She had him pinned to the ground, her knees on either side of his torso and slammed her fist into his nose, smirking victoriously when she felt the bone crunch. Finn screamed in pain, trying to shove the smaller girl off. The blonde stood and pressed her foot down hard on his crotch, applying more and more pressure. "Fuck, what do you want me to say?" he howled, holding his nose and staring up at Quinn.

Danni, who had come down the bleachers when Quinn broke Finn's nose, stood beside her twin. "I'm pretty sure she wants you to apologize for calling Santana a slut, and for you to promise never to say it again," she told him. "Fuck, fuck, I'm sorry, so sorry, I won't say it again," his voice became high as the blonde continued to crush his parts. She pressed down hard, then released the boy, glancing up. Santana, Rachel, the football team and the Cheerios stood watching her in surprise. Sue watched with approving eyes and well...to say Coach Bieste wasn't happy was an understatement.

She stormed up to the twins with fire in her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my quarterback? We need him for the game on Friday!"

"He called Quinn's girlfriend a slut, and Quinn...well...it pissed her off."

"So that gives her the right to mangle my player? And why isn't she answering for herself?"

"Quinn's a mute, and yes, it should give her the right, because it was very uncalled for, and he knew Quinn was dating her." Danni nodded defiantly, glaring at the boy who laid whimpering on the field. Coach sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I won't lie, he had it coming, but please, don't beat up anymore of my player," she sternly said. 'Okay,' Quinn signed, smiling and moving back up to the bleachers. Danni nodded and followed her twin.

After practice:

Santana and Rachel stood at the bottom of the bleachers, waiting as their girlfriends grab their things. "You really need to stop getting into fights," Santana chided, shaking her head, but slumping into Quinn's side when the girl wraps an arm around her shoulder. Quinn pouted but nodded. "Ready to hang at our place, ladies?" Danni asked, wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist. Both brunettes nod and they all walk to the cars. Santana and Quinn taking Santana's _amazing_ car, and Danni and Rachel taking Rachel's_._

At the Fabray home:

The four girls pulled into the driveway around the same time and stepped out, gathering their things and walking into the house. "Mom's gonna be thrilled when we tell her you two are the girls we're dating. She loves you guys," Danni commented. "Really?" Rachel and Santana asked together in surprise. 'Yeah.'

Santana and Rachel had met Judy on their first trip there, and she adored the girls. Rachel grins widely and hugs Danni, who looked a little confused, but hugged her back. Danni sat down on the couch and pulled Rachel on her lap, flipping the TV on. Quinn did the same with Santana and kissed the girl's shoulder. Santana blushed and leaned back, resting her back to Quinn's front. Rachel turned sideways in Danni's lap and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. They sat that way up until Judy came home, and that's how she found her daughters and their girlfriends.

This is longer than my usual chapters *fist pump* anyways, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, sorry, I might not update 'Hope in Poetry' till tomorrow...my aunt's in the hospital with...heart failure...I think...so...

Anyways, on to the show:

The Fabray twins looked up when their mother walked through the door.

"Hey, mom," Danni greeted, raising a lazy hand to wave at Judy.

"Hi, honey," Judy said, her back to Quinn and Danni.

Rachel looked at the older woman, her head resting on Danni's chest. "Hi, Ms. Fabray."

Judy turned; her face broke out into a smile at the sight of Santana and Rachel cuddled up to her daughter.

"Oh, hello, girls," she walked over and kissed the top of Danni's head, then Rachel's, then Santana's, then Quinn's.

'Hi, mom,' Quinn signed.

"Mom, we need to talk to you for a second," Danni nodded, smiling lovingly at Rachel.

Judy chuckled, "Let me guess: You and Rachel are together, and Santana and Quinnie are together?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Danni grinned, kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Well, I'm thrilled for you both. Are you staying for dinner, girls?" Judy turned her attention to Santana and Rachel.

"I am," Santana nodded.

"Sure," Rachel smiled shyly.

"Okay; remember to make vegan food this time," Judy muttered to herself as she walked out of the room.

"Your mom doesn't have to do vegan for me, I can just find fruit or something," Rachel told Danni, looking at the kitchen door.

"She wants to make you comfy here," Danni argued, kissing Rachel's nose gently. She giggled, but nodded at her blonde girlfriend.

Santana smiled at her best friends and snuggled closer to Quinn. Quinn tightened her arms around the Latina and kissed her shoulder.

'You're so beautiful,' she signed, her hands where Santana could watch them. Santana blushed and pressed her back firmly against Quinn's front, her slender fingers playing with Quinn's hands. Quinn chuckled silently, but Santana felt the vibrations of her chest and grinned. She turned in Quinn's lap and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Quinn's pale pink lips.

Danni glanced over at her sister and gagged. _Oh God, I never wanna see my sister making out with her girlfriend again,_ she thought bemusedly, burying her face in Rachel's soft, luscious hair. Rachel raised an unnoticed eyebrow and stared at Danni in confusion. She turned her head to look at Santana and instantly realized why Danni had gagged. She giggled and kissed the top of Danni's head, something she'd never been able to do when they were standing side-by-side._ Oh, Danni, how easily I could fall in love with you,_ she smiled faintly, turning her attention back to the screen of the television, _you definitely are something different._

Quinn reluctantly pulled her mouth from Santana, who whined in displeasure. The Latina opened her big, brown eyes and pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Quinn smiled and bit the lip gently for a brief moment before pulling away. Santana continued to pout, but positioned herself comfortably on Quinn's lap once more.

No one noticed Judy smiling in the doorway of the living room, shaking her head in amusement. _Finally, two girls that can challenge my daughters **and** care for them...it's nice to see that,_ she thought, stepping back into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge.

An hour later:

Judy stepped into the living room and smirked. Every girl in the room was passed out on the couch. Santana was curled up into Quinn, who was hugging her protectively, while Rachel was sprawled out on top of Danni, who was leaning against the armrest partially. She shook her head and walked over to Quinn, tapping the blonde lightly.

Quinn's eyes opened slowly, bleary from sleep. "Dinner time," Judy whispered, knowing fully well not to talk loudly when Quinn's first waking from a nap. The youngest Fabray had a tendency to be startled easily when first awoke. Quinn blinked, but nodded in understanding. She turned her attention to the Cheerio in her lap and kissed her shoulder, nudging it carefully.

Santana woke quickly, but didn't shift from her comfortable spot in Quinn's lap. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and smiled down at the blonde. Judy chuckled at the two and moved over to her other daughter, shaking her shoulder softly, but firmly at the same time. Danni yawned, but never opened her eyes as she began rubbing Rachel's back, trying to wake the sleeping beauty. Judy smiled and left the girls to waking their partners up.

"Rachie, baby, time for dinner," Danni mumbled into Rachel's ear, the voice sleep-laden and low. Rachel mumbled something, but didn't wake, opting to bury herself closer to Danni. "I on't wann," Rachel groaned, her words muffled. Danni smiled, but began tickling the brunette's side.

Rachel grunted and tried to swat the nimble hands away, becoming annoyed when they didn't stop. "Mmm, sop, dammt," Rachel hissed, her voice cracking from sleep. "No," Danni replied, finally opening her eyes. The brunette growled from deep in her chest, but opened her eyes anyways, glaring over her shoulder at her smug girlfriend. "I hate you," she muttered, sitting up and stretching, her Cheerios uniform riding up dangerously around her midriff.

Danni stared, her eyes glassy as she stared at the smooth, tanned, flawless skin on Rachel's toned, abed stomach. "Oh, damn," she inadvertently whispered, gaining Rachel's attention. The smaller girl looked questioningly at Danni before following her gaze. She blushed bright red. "You are gorgeous, babe," Danni murmured, running her fingers over Rachel's stomach.

"Oh, for God's sake, we're still in the room, we don't wanna watch you two get it on," Santana's voice rang out in the quiet room, breaking Rachel and Danni's bubble.

Danni growled in annoyance when Rachel flushed with embarrassment and stood from the couch. Santana smirked triumphantly and stood as well, pulling Quinn, who was close to falling back asleep, up. Quinn grunted, but did as directed and moved to Santana's side, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist.

Danni glared at Santana and got off the couch, grabbing a still-blushing Rachel and pulling her into the dining room, where Judy had sat some big platters of food up. "Damn, mom, you cooked a meal big enough for like, the entire army...and maybe then some," Danni whistled, groaning when Rachel slapped her hard against the stomach.

"Oh, hush...and watch your language," Rachel warned, still being grumpy from the tickles she had received. "There's a reason there's so much food," Judy replied nervously, looking quickly around at the four girls.

'Why's that?' Quinn wondered.

"Well, uh, your Aunt Melany's coming over...along with everyone else," Judy replied weakly.

There was a dead silence for a moment before, "What?" rang out through the quiet room.

Both Santana and Rachel looked over at Danni, who was silently fuming."What's the big d-" Santana's cut off by the door.

Judy quickly scurried from the room, Danni and Quinn hot on her heels, with their very confused girlfriends following. "I was gonna tell you, but when I came to, you were all asleep, I didn't have the heart," Judy rambled, glancing nervously at the door and the twins.

Before Danni could say a word, Judy opened the door. Danni let out a low growl, and Quinn glared at the figures in the doorway. There stood their Aunt Melany, her husband Peter, their daughter Eliza...and Jesse St. James.

I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.

Next up: Dinner with the Family *wink* seemed like a good place to throw it in...haha, review and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

To be, or not to be, that is the question...don't know why I said that, but I did...I think I've finally lost my fuckin' mind...

Sorry, family emergency as to why I didn't update as promised, but I've gotten inspiration on 'Love Comes in Many Forms' and 'Hope in Poetry'. I'm working on the latter right now!

Anyways, on to the show:

Jesse St. James stood in all his (non-existent) glory, smirking at his cousins. "Miss me?" he sneered, raising an eyebrow at the fuming blondes and giving their girlfriends once-overs.

Quinn growled silently and lunged at the greasy-haired idiot, fists reared back, ready to strike. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist, halting the blonde from smashing in Jesse's face, who had yelped like a little girl and ran behind his sister. "Q, baby, he's not worth it," she mumbled into Quinn's ear, sighing in relief as Quinn's body began to lose tenseness. Jesse, looking over his sister's shoulder, grinned smugly.

Judy looked between the four girls and Jesse and groaned internally. _Note to self: never invite Jesse over again,_ she thought, clearing her throat. "I think it's time to eat."

Dinner:

Santana sat beside Quinn, who was seated beside Danni, with Rachel on Danni's right. Jesse sat proudly in front of Quinn, Eliza on his left, his parents on his right; his eyes still firmly on Santana. "So, Danielle, Quinn, are you two seeing anyone? Any new boys?" Melany asked, oblivious to Santana and Rachel being the blondes' girlfriends.

"It's Danni, Aunt Mel, and nope, no new boys," Danni smirked, throwing a wink at Rachel.

"Oh, such a shame; I know these two nice Christian bo-"

"I'm cutting you off now, Melany," Judy cut in, glaring at her younger sister.

Melany raised an eyebrow. "Quinnie and Danni are gay, you know this," Judy hissed.

Melany scoffed, her features turning somewhat cold, "Oh, I thought **that** was just a faze."

"It's never been a **faze**. Rachel and Santana are our girlfriends, so deal with it," Danni replied angrily, tossing an arm over Rachel's shoulders in a 'fuck you' manner.

Quinn did the same with Santana, daring anyone to say something. "Hmm, how odd. Two of the hottest cheerleaders in McKinley falling for the freak mute and overly butch dyke," Jesse jabbed.

Everyone at the table froze, silence engulfing the room. Quinn turned her eyes away from Melany and towards Jesse, a look of thunder on her face. Santana didn't have a chance to stop her before Quinn flew over the table (surprisingly missing everything) and crashed painfully into Jesse, the chair tumbling backwards.

Eliza, watching them in surprise, stood and haphazardly pulled Quinn off her brother, struggling to hold the fighting blonde.

"Enough!" Judy bellowed, freezing her daughter in place and stopping Jesse's whines. She motioned for Santana to take Quinn, who complied easily. The Latina wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist and hugged her from behind, whispering calming words in the youngest Fabray's ear.

"Another derogatory slur from you," Judy pointed at Jesse, "I'll kick your ass out of my house," she turned her attention to a shaken Melany, "And if you don't learn to control your son, I'll whip his ass," Judy warned.

Melany nodded and rushed over to her son, examining him carefully.

"Nice going, Q," Danni praised, clapping a hand to her sister's shoulder and squeezing lightly. Peter and Eliza, who had been silent through the whole thing, shook their heads at Jesse (who was still whining to his mother) and nodded their approval at Quinn, who just glowered at Jesse.

After Jesse, who was shaking, had calmed down some, everyone returned to their seats at the table. "So, Santana, you're a cheerleader?" Peter wondered, glancing at his youngest niece's girlfriend.

"Yep," Santana nodded unenthusiastically.

'She's head Cheerio,' Quinn wrote proudly on a notebook that had been placed at her spot of the table.

"And Rach here's second-in-command," Danni added, smiling brightly at the blushing brunette.

"That's awesome!" Eliza blurted, grinning at the two brunettes.

Jesse just continued to grumble, but glanced at Rachel's plate. He raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time since the incident.

"Why are you only eating vegetables?"

Rachel, who was talking quietly to Danni, looked at him and tilted her head in confusion, "I'm a vegan..."

He smirked and looked back down at his own food. Quinn, who was still walking the bastard, could already tell he was planning something.

After dinner:

Santana and Quinn sat in the love seat, resting close together and half-assed listened to the adults talking. Danni and Rachel sat on the other love seat diagonal from the other couple; Jesse and Eliza sat in recliners on the left of them and the adults: Judy, Melany, and Peter, were sitting on the large sofa. "I'm going to get a drink," Rachel told Danni, standing and heading into the kitchen.

Jesse stood and smirked openly at Danni, "I think I need a drink as well." He walked off, leaving everyone, except Quinn, somewhat confused.

'Danni,' Quinn hurriedly signed, catching Danni's attention, 'Something's not right. Jesse's planning something, go make sure he doesn't be a douche.'

The other Fabray nodded and rushed into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, before Danni walked in:

Jesse smiled smugly at Rachel, who was pouring herself a glass of tea. Rachel smiled back, unsure of what he was doing. "Y'know," he started, heading to the fridge and opening it, peering inside, "I always love eggs, no matter what time of day."

Rachel glanced cautiously at him, placing her drink down. "O-okay."

Jesse stood back up straight. He turned and in his hands were...an open carton of eggs. Rachel gulped, backing up as he advanced towards her, pinning her against a counter. "Thing is," he continued, grabbing an egg in his hand, "You don't. You wouldn't go out with me freshman year, Rachel, and I asked you, repeatedly, but you instantly will go out with my cousin, so here's my revenge, Rachel."

He held the egg above Rachel's head, chuckling when Rachel whimpered and closed her eyes. He barely began squeezing the egg when Danni grabbed his arm in a vice grip, staring him down. "Uh uh," she growled using her other hand to grab the egg. She twisted the arm in her grip, glaring at Jesse as he began groaning in pain.

"Don't come near my girlfriend again, St. James. I don't care if you are my cousin, I **will** beat the hell out of you," Danni promised, wrapping a protective arm around Rachel and walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Quinn looked up at her sister, noting her angered expression and fierce eyes. 'You okay?'

'No,' Danni signed, not wanting the others to hear.

Quinn nodded and pulled Santana close, closing her eyes as she rested her head on top of Santana's.

"Thank you," Rachel mumbled, leaning into Danni.

"I will never let you get hurt, Rachel," Danni promised, glancing at the kitchen door as Jesse walked back in, his expression hard, but eyes fearful.

A couple of hours later, Melany and her family left the Fabray home, Jesse with his tail between his legs. "That was...interesting," Judy joked, earning nods from everyone.

"We need to be going," Santana said sadly, glancing at a sleepy Rachel, who nodded. The foursome stood together, Danni and Quinn watching as their girlfriends hugged their mother. "Thanks for letting us stay," Rachel thanked.

"Thank you for actually wanting to stay," Judy replied lightheartedly.

Danni and Quinn walked their respected girlfriends to the door and kissed them gently goodnight. They stood at the door until both cars lights were no longer visible. "I could love Rachel," Danni muttered quietly to Quinn.

'And I could love San.'

The twins sighed and stepped back into the house, locking the door and heading to bed, each with thoughts of their own swimming around in their minds. Judy watched them trudge upstairs and smiled, cleaning up in the dining room.

I leave it here...for now.

review, please.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been so long on this story. P.S. I know I've gotten them into a lot of fights, but I do promise some fluffy stuff for them after this chapter.

On to the show:

Next day:

At school:

Quinn and Danni walked into school, leather jackets adorning their backs, and smirks on their lips.

"I still can't believe the hottest girls in school are our girlfriends," Danni commented.

Quinn nodded frantically, but groaned silently and placed a hand on her forehead. Her head was still sensitive from having banged into the floor. Danni frowned in concern, "Q, are you really sure you shouldn't have seen a doctor or something?"

'I'm fine, D, I promise,' Quinn reassured, smiling at her twin.

Danni nodded, but vowed to keep an eye on her. Quinn grabbed her i-pod from her the back pocket of her jeans and slid the headphones in, turning it on. Lady Gaga's 'I Like It Rough' blared through the headphones loudly and the blonde nodded her head to the beat.

The oldest Fabray laughed at Quinn's antics and studied the halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of their girlfriends. She frowned when she saw neither of them. Said reason as to why she saw neither was because Azimio and Finn were standing directly in front of them. "Oh, for fuck's sake, what do you two idiots want?" Danni groaned, glaring at the boys in disgust.

"You bitches have taken our women..."

"Smashed our faces..."

"Tried to crush our junk..."

"And Coach Bieste is pissed at us..."

"Because of you," both said at the same time, "And we're gonna put an end to it right now." The two jocks brought their hands from behind their backs and slushied the twins, pouring red and purple slushy all over the tops of their heads.

Danni gaped at them, cherry slushy dripping into her mouth, while Quinn stared intently at the floor. Everyone around them gasped while Finn and Azimio laughed and high-fived. "Have fun cleaning that up, bitch," Finn hissed, throwing the cups at their feet and stalking off, Azimio right behind him. Quinn continued to stare unblinking at the white (and slushy-covered) hallway floor. Danni glanced at Quinn, truly troubled by her sister's unwavering stare. "Quinn, why aren't you cussing through your hands or whatever?"

'Why should I? What go would it do?'

"Why are you giving in so easily?"

'Because...'

"Because why?" Danni insisted, dragging Quinn to the nearest restroom and shutting the door hard.

'Santana said I couldn't fight. She said she hated it. I don't want her to see me if I truly release the anger I'm feeling right now. So many people have angered me this week. The anger trying to gnaw its way out of my body hasn't been this bad since I was younger. I release it now, and Finn and Azimio may not be in school for a few months.' Quinn signed, finally dragging her eyes from the ground. Danni gasped at the pure, unadulterated fury and rage blazing through Quinn's eyes.

Quinn hadn't had such a look of anger on her face since she was thirteen and Russell had come to see them. It took Quinn weeks of pounding punching bags and destroying pillows to calm down. Danni knew her sister had a major anger problem, but that day had solidified how angry and scary Quinn could be. Danni had never been that terrified of Quinn in her entire life.

Danni shuffled closer to Quinn and wrapped her arms tightly around the shaking blonde. "You have to calm down, sweetie. Want me to go get Santana?"

'NO!' Quinn pulled back, frantically shaking her head, 'I can't let her see me like this.' Danni nodded her understanding and smiled sadly.

"Come on, Q, let's get cleaned up and go see our girls. We both know seeing Santana will calm you down some."

'I hope so.'

Quinn stepped over to the sink and turned the water on, leaning her head down to wash all the slushy from her usually blonde locks. The purple slushy swirled in the water like Quinn's anger was swirling in her eyes and her jaw clenched. Danni glanced discretely over to her twin, shaking her head slightly under the faucet. _I should kill those motherfuckers for doing this shit. _

Quinn pulled her head from up under the water and inspected herself in the mirror. _Thank God I wore a black shirt,_ she thought, bemusement rushing through her mind. Her black Ed Hardy t-shirt clung uncomfortably to her body, her white-washed jeans had grape stains down the legs, and her hair looked like it had stripes in it.

Danni, too, pulled her from under the water. Her black tank-top was soaked and stuck to her body, showing off her curves and chest area nicely. She had worn dark jeans to match, so nothing showed on them. Her hair, however, was another story. "I look like I tried to turn my hair strawberry blonde," Danni groaned, rolling her eyes at the mirror. Quinn snickered silently.

The eldest blonde groaned once more, but headed for the door. Quinn followed closely behind, her head down, eyes intently staring at the floor again. _I just wanna see Santana,_ she thought, _I just gotta see Santana then I'll be fine._

With Santana and Rachel:

Rachel glanced anxiously at her watch again, noting they only had ten minutes before homeroom and neither Danni nor Quinn were with them yet. "Chill, Berry," Santana said from her spot against the lockers, though she, too, was nervous. Rachel glared at her, but the look softened when she glanced past the Cheerio and spotted the twins making their way towards them.

Rachel rushed toward Danni, but stopped when she noticed the blonde's hair was an odd pink/red/blonde color. "What happened?" she asked when Danni reached her and studied the Fabray's hair intently. She brought her hand up and played with a strand of the hair, noting how sticky it was. Realization dawned on her.

Quinn walked past the smaller brunette and over to Santana, wrapping the Latina in a tight hug. Santana exhaled abruptly when the blonde hugged her, but buried her face in the semi-purple hair. She inhaled deeply and her eyes snapped open. _Grape? Quinn's shampoo isn't..._She pulled away from Quinn and gasped at the deadly look in Quinn's eyes. "YOU GOT SLUSHIED?" Rachel yelled a few feet away from the couple, and Santana knew why Quinn was so pissed. Santana grasped both sides of Quinn's face and kissed her deeply, trying to dissipate some of the anger her girlfriend was exuding.

Danni placed a calming hand on her fuming girlfriend's shoulder, "It's alright, babe."

"No, its not! How dare someone slushy you?" Rachel growled. Danni smiled lovingly at her and ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"Really, hon, we're fine."

Rachel sighed, but nodded, knowing Danni would do anything to keep her from doing something stupid, "Alright...if it happens again, I'm going to kick their ass."

"I know," Danni grinned, hugging the brunette tightly.

Santana pulled away from Quinn and brushed her bangs from her face. Quinn had a small, faint smile on her face and her eyes weren't nearly as scary. The warning bell rang out loudly in the halls. "Babe, come on, let's get to class," Santana cooed, running her thumb over Quinn's bottom lip before wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist and walking over to Danni and Rachel.

Danni and Rachel pulled apart when the other couple reached them. "Come on, baby, I'll walk ya to class," Danni smiled, kissing the Cheerio gently. Rachel nodded and the foursome separated, Quinn walking Santana to class, while Danni walked Rachel. _Maybe...maybe this day won't be **too** bad. Santana calmed me down, so I'll be fine...I hope,_ Quinn mused, kissing Santana briefly when they reached Santana's first class. _I know as long as I have her, my anger will never take control,_ Quinn determined, heading to her and Danni's first class, a spring in her step, and her anger all but gone.

I end it here...sorry I didn't update this sooner...REVIEW!

On another note, has anyone else seen the Glee Season 3 promo? Dianna/Quinn with pink hair and a punk look? *drools* so hot...anyways...review.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I'm back. I know it's been months, but I located a computer and I want to come back so...

On to the show...

After class in the hallway:

With Danni:

Danni stood outside Rachel's first period class, nervously tapping her foot. Her teacher had let her out of class early with Quinn and they had separated after they exited the room. Quinn went to wait for Santana, but Danni worried that Quinn would run in to someone and get suspended a week into school.

The classroom door opened and people filed out of the room. Danni studied every person and a frown formed over her brow once she realized Rachel wasn't among them. The line siphoned away and Danni's frown deepened.

"What the hell?" she mumbled.

Danni walked into the classroom and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh hell no," she growled.

She watched in silent fury as Finn tried to flirt (pathetically) with Rachel.

Rachel crossed her arms. "Finn, I'm not interested - get that through your head. I don't want you and I don't want to date your overly large self."

"Come on, Rach," Finn begged. He ran his hand up Rachel's arm.

Rachel swatted Finn's hand away.

Danni decided to step in. She stormed over to Finn and shoved him away. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend, Gigantor."

Finn glared at Danni as he steadied himself. "This doesn't concern you."

Danni sneered. "If it's with my girl, it is my concern..." Danni turned her attention to Rachel, "...unless you want me out of it."

Rachel smiled and patted Danni's cheek lovingly. She grasped Danni's hand and pulled her close. "Of course I don't want you out. I like being your concern."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Oh, how gross! Lesbian love at its worst."

Danni lunged for Finn, but Rachel's arms wrapping around her waist halted her soon-to-be assult.

"I'll kick your ass!" Danni vowed.

Rachel shushed her, cooing into her ear. "It's alright, baby, I promise."

Finn backed away from Danni. He tripped over a desk and scrambled out of the room.

With Quinn:

Quinn leaned down to take a gulp of water when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled back and turned her attention to the nervous looking guy in front of her.

"Hi," he squeaked.

Quinn waved awkwardly.

The guy rocked back on his heels. "Is it true you're mute?"

Quinn nodded slowly.

"That's cool," he added, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me. The football team said you were looking for a boyfriend and..."

Quinn raised her hand. She took the notebook from beneath her arm and fished out a pen from her pocket. She began scribbling down words. She showed it to him.

'I'm sorry. You seem nice, but I'm gay...and dating a Cheerio.'

The guy sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true." He extended a hand to Quinn. "I'm Sam."

Quinn shook his hand. She began writing on the notebook. 'I'm Quinn.'

Sam smiled. "I'll leave you alone, but maybe we could hang sometime...y'know, as friends."

Quinn grinned. She nodded emphatically. 'Everyone can use friends,' she wrote. She watched Sam walk away with a bigger confidence in his step.

The bell rang and Santana was the first one out. She sauntered over to Quinn and gave her the deepest kiss she'd ever felt. Quinn's lips tingled with a warm fire that settled into her lower regions.

Quinn slowly pulled back. She ran her knuckles over Santana's cheek.

"I missed you," Santana sighed.

Quinn held out her arm and waited for Santana to slip hers through. They walked in comfortable silence until they found Rachel and Danni leaning against the lockers talking quietly.

Danni pivoted around to face the approaching couple.

"Well, I'm officially tired of Finn." Her statement sounded so resolute that Quinn began planning.

"What happened?" Santana sighed, leaning into Quinn.

Danni grunted. "That dickless pain in my ass is trying my patience."

Rachel giggled. She stroked Danni's blonde hair sweetly. "Finn was trying to hit on me. He failed miserably, of course."

Santana shook her head. She played with a strand of Quinn's hair.

'The football team told some guy named Sam to ask me out,' Quinn signed. Santana's eyebrows rose.

"That's enough," Rachel swore. She took Santana's pinkie and linked it with her own.

They began walking away with Danni and Quinn in tow. Quinn glanced at Danni curiously, but nothing was said.

Santana and Rachel make their way over to Azimio and Finn. They halted in front of them.

Azimio turned his attention to the girls.

"Hello, baby, what can I do for you?" Azimio inquired.

Santana smiled deviously. She grasped Azimio's collar of his letterman jacket and pressed him against the locker. She glared at him.

"For the last time, I am NOT your baby. I want you to leave me and my friends alone. I'm tired of dealing with you and your jock friends' crap, so for god's sake, just go away!" Santana shouted.

Azimio shoved Santana away. She stumbled back.

Quinn watched the exchange cautiously, but the moment Azimio's hands touched Santana, she saw red. She charged at the oversized jock and caught him around the torso. His back slammed into the locker, but that didn't stop Quinn. Her fists flew at him.

Danni jumped into action. She lunged at Quinn and tried to pull her off. She tugged Quinn off, but Quinn fought back. She tried to swing at Azimio, but Santana stepped in the way.

"Calm down, baby," she cooed, "He didn't hurt me."

The red veil disappeared from over Quinn's eyes. They widened in horror at the sight of what she'd done. She escaped Danni's grip and was gone in a flash, leaving everyone to stare in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Rachel demanded.

Danni shook her head. "It's a long story."

I know this chapter seems a little rough, but I'll smooth it out soon. There will be a lot less drama after the next chapter. I'm thinking like four more episodes for this story and maybe making a sequel.


	13. Chapter 13

I loved coming back to all the reviews. I thank you all for the love.

Anyways - this chapter talks about abuse. I don't know if what I described could happen so don't kill me if it's impossible.

On to the show...

With Quinn:

Her shoes padded against the cold floor of the high school as she ran down the hall. She dodged confused looks and curious eyes until she ran into Sam, who caught her before she fell.

"Hey," he said, concern brilliantly in his eyes, "Are you okay, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Her mouth was open, but only silent sobs released.

Sam sighed. He wrapped Quinn into his arms and whispered smoothing words into her ears. Quinn's cries shook her body and her head rested on the scrawny boy's shoulder.

Sam soothed down Quinn's blonde locks and pulled back slightly when the shaking calmed.

"I have an idea," he announced.

Quinn wiped her eyes. The red rim stayed around her hazel eyes, but she was still as beautiful as usual. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why don't we go to the work out room and sort whatever's got you upset," he suggested.

Quinn glanced around. She could see a few jocks making their way toward her, so she nodded. They ambled away quickly.

With Danni and Santana and Rachel:

Santana glared at the blonde, her arms coming across her chest. "Well, blondie, you better starts explaining."

Danni rolled her eyes. "Your bad-ass glare doesn't scare me." Santana came toe-to-toe with Danni and stared her down. Danni sighed. "Fine, I'll explain."

The bell above them rang, indicating time for class. Danni glanced around. "Well, I guess I'll have to explain later."

Santana rolled her eyes. She stalked away. Rachel grasped Danni's arm and tugged her along.

With Quinn:

Quinn walked around the work out room, her eyes darting to each equipment piece. She paused in front of the punching bag and ran her fingers along the material.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked, watching Quinn curiously.

Quinn began signing, but then she realized Sam probably didn't understand her. She felt under her arm, but her notebook wasn't there. She bowed her head.

"Wait." Sam reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. He tossed it to Quinn. She caught it deftly. She began typing rapidly.

With Danni and them:

Danni was forced to sit on the bench in the locker room while Santana paced around. Rachel sat beside Danni, holding her hand and playing with the long, pale fingers.

"Start explaining," Santana demanded.

Danni sighed. "Quinn doesn't handle fighting well, especially when it involves a guy. Our dad used to beat her because she fought against what he taught. I should have been beaten along with her, but she'd take my punishment. Dad beat her so bad sometimes that she couldn't go to school because it would hurt too much. Dad went too far though." Danni bowed her head and choked back a sob mixed with an awkward growl.

"What happened?" Santana asked softly.

Danni wiped her face with her free hand. "Quinn was on the way to finally being close to talking. Her vocal chords had started to finally grow from some medication she took...I think they were medical steroids or something. Anyways, she had been able to vibrate her throat and hum. We were all so proud, except for Dad. He said an abomination like her shouldn't be allowed to talk. He caught her by the throat before any of us could stop him and started wailing on her. His fists were everywhere. I jumped on his back, but his hands were on her throat and it stopped her vocal chord growth. The doctors tried everything, but it did no good. She couldn't talk."

Tears were streaming down Santana's face. She covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh my God," Rachel whimpered. "That's horrible."

Danni nodded. "Mom was planning to have Dad arrested, but Quinn didn't want that. She has a big heart, so all Dad got were divorce papers."

Santana shook her head. "That's..."

Rachel wrapped her arm around Danni's shoulders. Danni kissed Rachel's lips softly.

"I'm going to go find Quinn," Santana said, leaving the kissing couple of the bench.

With Quinn:

Sam gaped at the long, _long_, story typed out of his phone. "Holy shit, Quinn."

Quinn shrugged. She walked back over to the punching bag. She balled up her fist and slammed it into the material as hard as she could. She released a silent hiss, but Sam didn't hear it (obviously).

"Quinn, does your girlfriend know all this?" Sam questioned, glancing over at the furious blonde.

Quinn shook her head.

"Dude, you need to talk to her about this," Sam responded, staring at Quinn.

'I know,' Quinn signed.

"Then go find her before she thinks you ran off," Sam insisted. He stood up from where he was sitting on the floor. He walked over to Quinn and playfully shoved her toward the door.

Quinn swatted away his hands and grinned. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. She slipped his phone from his hands and typed a quick message. She handed it back to him and disappeared from the room.

Sam looked down at the phone. 'You're a great guy, Sam. Anyone would be so lucky to date you.' Sam smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He left the work out room.

With Santana:

Santana stalked down the empty hallway. No one was in the way to stop her and she was thankful for that. She rounded the corner and ran head first into Sam.

"Watch where you're going," Santana snapped.

Sam studied Santana. The Latina rolled her eyes and began walking away.

"Are you looking for Quinn Fabray?" Sam called.

Santana twisted back to face Sam. "What's it to you?"

Sam smiled. "She's looking for you. She just left the work out room a few minutes ago." He strolled off, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Santana returned on her search for Quinn. She wandered past the auditorium and caught sight of her blonde in the window. She pivoted around and smiled.

Quinn stood a few feet from her in all her blonde glory. She meandered up to Santana.

'I'm sorry,' she signed regretfully.

Santana's brows arched in confusion. "Why, baby?"

'For freaking out. I shouldn't of attacked Azimio like that and I shouldn't have run off. There's some things I guess I should've explained a while ago.'

Santana grabbed Quinn's hands, halting her signing. "I already know. Danni told me."

Quinn's eyes widened. She pulled her hands away. 'And you still came after me.'

Santana grinned. "Of course."

Quinn's hands landed on either side of the Latina's face. She stepped close and brought Santana's lips to hers. She slipped her tongue past willing lips and kept Santana close.

Quinn pulled back. 'Let me take you on a date tomorrow night. Please.'

Santana nodded and hugged Quinn. "Definitely. I hope you know, though, I'm not a cheap date." Santana winked.

Quinn kissed Santana once more. 'I'll treat you the way you deserve and give you everything a beautiful woman like you deserved.'

With Rachel and Danni:

Danni slowly pulled her lips away. "How about we go out tomorrow? It'll be our first real date."

Rachel tapped her chin in pretend thought. "Well..."

Danni chuckled. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and began tickling her. "You're cruel."

Rachel smiled, her laugh echoing around the locker room. "Fine, fine, I accept your offer to court me properly." She leaned up and kissed Danni softly.

"Good," Danni murmured against her lips.

**That be the end of this chapter, mates. Haha, anyways...REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter and the date I promised for our two lovely couples...**

**Um... Imagine it's Saturday cuz it's sort of hard to follow the days in this story. The girls have been together around two weeks so I know telling Santana Quinn's history is a little soon, but it needed to come out. The drama with Azimio and Finn isn't done either, but this chapter is supposed to be cute.**

**On to the show:**

The next night:

Danni stood in her bedroom, standing at her full-length mirror. She studied herself in the mirror, but couldn't decide if she liked how she was dressed. This was the first real date she'd ever taken a girl on and it was supposed to be something special.

"Quinn!" Danni called, hoping her twin was in the room next to her. "Can you come here for a second?"

Danni heard shuffling from the next room before Quinn crashed through the bathroom door joining their two bedrooms. She turned in time to watch Quinn stumble out.

'Yeah?' Quinn signed.

Danni returned her attention to the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

Quinn snorted. 'Of course you do, you big idiot. Are you that nervous about your date?'

Nodding, Danni twirled to face Quinn. "You look nice, little sister."

Quinn shrugged. She soothed down the skin tight, blue Aeropostale shirt and brushed her hands against her jeans. 'I look okay.'

Danni patted Quinn's arm. "You look great. You'll knock Santana on her ass in surprise." Danni glanced at the clock on the side of her bed. "Shit, we have to get going. Where are you to take San?"

'I'm taking her to this nice French restaurant in Cincinnati, and I booked a nice carriage ride for us in the park before I bring her back home. It'll be around midnight, so I hope her parents don't mind too much.' Quinn scratched the back of her neck nervously.

Danni nodded slowly. "That's cool. I'll be in Cincinnati too. I'm taking her to that new vegan and vegetarian restaurant, then to the local production of Wicked. I thought it'd be different."

Quinn smiled.

With Quinn and Santana:

Quinn parked her mother's car outside of Santana's house, a bouquet of twenty-four roses in her hand and a nervous smile on her face. She hopped out of the car and strolled up to the front door and took a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock on the door when it flew open.

Santana stood in front of Quinn, her beauty flooring the blonde. She was dressed in her tightest pair of jeans and a low-cut shirt that clung to her curves.

"Hi," Santana greeted breathlessly.

Quinn opened her mouth, but remembering that it wouldn't help her any, she handed the bouquet of roses to her.

Santana studied the flowers in awe. There were eight white, eight pink, and eight red roses mixed together.

"Wow," Santana gasped. "These are beautiful." She took them from Quinn's grasp.

'There's one flower for every hour of think about you,' Quinn signed, her face dark with a blush that ran to the tips of her ears.

Santana smiled brightly and brought the flowers to her nose. She inhaled deeply. "They smell amazing." The Latina turned and sauntered into the house, Quinn hot on her heels.

"Mami! Quinn's here!" Santana called as she headed toward the kitchen. Quinn followed her into the nicely sized room, surprise shimmering in her eyes.

There were footsteps thumping down the stairs in another room and Quinn's nerves grew sizably. An older version of Santana sauntered into the room and Quinn gulped.

With Danni and Rachel:

Danni walked along the sidewalk, her left hand shoved deep into her pocket while a single white rose dangled from her fingers. She'd allowed Quinn to take their mother's car, but she was getting it the next date she took Rachel on.

She made it to Rachel's driveway and she exhaled deeply. She continued up to the front door and braced herself. She knocked once and the door swung open.

Leroy Berry, a muscular black man with large arms and a bright smile, greeted her. "You must Danni!"

Danni's eyes widened. "Yes, sir, I am."

Leroy ushered Danni inside and closed the door behind her. He caught sight of the rose she held and squealed in delight.

"You really are a gorgeous girl! Rachel didn't give you nearly as much justice as you deserved." Danni blushed crimson. "Hiram, come out here and see your daughter's beautiful girlfriend."

Hiram ambled out of the kitchen and gave Danni an unimpressed once over, to which Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Hm," Hiram scoffed before heading upstairs to get Rachel, Danni presumed.

Leroy shook his head. "Ignore him, he's like this to all of Rachel's dates."

"I have a question," Danni said cautiously, glancing at the large man, "Can I have your permission to keep Rachel out until a little after midnight?" Leroy raised a brow and Danni quickly revised her statement, "I mean, I wanted to take Rachel to this vegetarian restaurant in Cincinnati and then to a production of Wicked, but it'd be a little late when we got back and I just..." Danni rambled.

Leroy raised a hand, successfully cutting off the blonde. "Say no more; you have my full permission." Leroy leaned in close. "Rachel loves Broadway shows so this has enough thought put into it that I'll happily give you until one in the morning."

Danni gaped, but schooled her expression when Hiram and Rachel entered the room.

"Wow," Danni said absently. She meandered over to Rachel and extended the rose to Rachel. "This is for you."

Rachel accepted the rose with a beautiful smile. "Thank you." She sniffed it and closed her eyes for a moment before handling the rose to Hiram. "Will you put it in water for me?"

Hiram nodded begrudgingly. "Be back by midnight."

Leroy glanced at Hiram before turning his attention to Danni. "Actually, I told Danni she could keep Rachel out 'til one."

Danni reached for Rachel's hand and tugged her out of the house while Leroy discussed with Hiram his reason for such a late curfew.

"Can I drive your car?" Danni inquired, heading toward Rachel's car.

Rachel hummed. "Why?"

"I can't tell you. It's for the date."

"Fine," Rachel pouted, tossing her keys to Danni.

With Quinn and Santana:

Santana watched in amusement as her mami interrogated Quinn. She felt bad for the blonde, but knew Quinn had no way of avoiding it.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Maria Lopez demanded.

Quinn froze for a moment before a shy smile appeared. 'To treat her and cherish her the way she deserves, ma'am.'

Maria stared at Quinn and her face softened. "You have my permission to take Santana out. You seem extremely sweet, but you'll have to meet my husband Sunday night when you come over for dinner." Her words left no room for argument and Quinn didn't want to.

Santana rubbed Quinn's shoulder. Quinn tilted her head and kissed the tanned hand.

"Be back by one," Maria called as Quinn stood up and the couple made their way toward the door.

"I will be," Santana replied, closing the door behind her and beginning what she hoped was one of the first of many dates.

**I leave it here, and the next part is the dates and how everything turns out. Leave a PM or REVIEW if you want...pleaseeeee.**


	15. Chapter 15

So... I'm back again. I know I make promises I'll be consistent and I know I'm not, but I will be trying desperately. Okay? So all those who've stayed with me. You guys are awesome.

**On to the show:**

Rachel was pretty sure she was in love with Danni. The blonde had taken her to an incredibly fancy restaurant that must have cost almost fifty dollars just for the food. She couldn't even imagine something more.

"So, did you enjoy dinner?" Danni inquired. She was nervous and genuinely hoped Rachel was enjoying herself.

Rachel nodded with a sweet smile. She placed her hand on Danni's thigh and the blonde smiled back. "Well, there's more." Rachel raised her brows in surprise. She wasn't expecting more.

"I had fun, there doesn't have to be more."

Danni chuckled and patted Rachel's hand while keeping one on the wheel. "Well, there's gonna be more so," Danni trailed off and stuck out her tongue at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the city. Cincinnati was beautiful at night and Rachel basked in the lights.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, hoping to get a hint.

Danni just smiled and the brunette pouted. She passed the local theater and her face lit up before she watched it go by. She let out an inaudible sigh and returned her attention to Danni.

The twin noticed and faintly smiled before schooling her expression. She didn't want to give away the surprise of it all. She turned left into a parking lot and Rachel looked at her, obviously confused.

"Come on," Danni said, turning off the car and hopping out. She rushed around to Rachel's side of the car and opened it, holding out her hand for Rachel to take.

"Where are we going?"

Danni kept quiet and began walking slowly, making sure Rachel could keep up.

"Baby," Rachel whined. "Where are we going?"

They walked across the street and down the walkway towards the theater. Rachel felt excitement bubbling up in her chest, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

Danni stopped in front of the theater and Rachel started bouncing with excitement.

"I was thinking we could go see Wicked," Danni stated with a hopeful smile.

The shorter girl squealed with happiness and wrapped her arms around Danni's neck, kissing her deeply. She was right, maybe, she could fall in love with Danni. She seemed to know her so well.

With Santana and Quinn:

Santana was having a lot of fun. She and Quinn had tried a french place called "La Fantaisie Escargot". It was surprisingly good, though the waitress was so intent on watching Quinn that she nearly split water all over the poor girl. She wasn't happy, but Quinn paid no attention to the woman, so she wasn't about to complain.

"I'm having a lot of fun," Santana said with a smile as they strolled out of La Fantaisie Escargot.

'I'm glad,' Quinn signed. She quickly grasped the Latina's hand and began walking. She knew exactly where she was headed, but it confused Santana slightly, but she followed. She trusted Quinn with her life.

"Where are we going?"

Quinn winked, but signed nothing in return. They walked through the people crowding the streets. They seemed to enjoy the night just as much as the couple were.

"Quinn-" Santana's words cut off as they stopped in front of a horse-drawn carriage. "Uh..." She was excited, but nervous about how much it would cost. She knew the twins didn't have a lot money and that the two sets of dates were probably killing their budget.

'Do you not like it?' Quinn seemed so sad and Santana shook her head quickly.

"Babe, I love it. I just..." Santana didn't know what to say, so she just threw her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her gently. "It's perfect."

Quinn smiled and quickly got the man running the carriage's attention. He was mute, just like her, but he was selectively mute. She signed to him before handing him a wad of cash.

Turning away, she took hold of Santana's hand and helped her into the carriage. She scrambled in after her and the man began directing his horse through the streets.

"This is amazing," Santana said in awe, watching the city slowly go by.

Quinn smiled and interlocked their fingers. She genuinely hoped Danni and Rachel were having such a good date.

Danni and Rachel:

After leaving the theater, Rachel was incredibly in awe at her girlfriend. Danni had dropped over two hundred dollars on those tickets for the show and Rachel was worried it had broken the twin's bank account. What she didn't know was the alimony Russell paid was more than enough to cover their date.

"That was amazing," Rachel gushed as they pulled into her driveway.

She leaned over and kissed the blonde deeply, showing her gratitude and happiness. She loved kissing Danni and she wasn't about to lie about it. Just as the twin's tongue began to probe her mouth, the lights of the Berry house flickered, signalling the end of the date. Danni glanced at the clock. 12:58.

"Right on time," she whispered, pressing another kiss to Rachel's lips before cutting off the car and hopping out. She waited for Rachel to get out before walking the Cheerio up to the door. She kissed her once more and handed her keys over and headed down toward the street to wait for Quinn to come get her.

"I love you," Rachel whispered quietly as she walked inside.

Quinn and Santana:

The Latina grounded herself into Quinn's lap as she attacked the blonde's lips. She'd had such an amazing night and she wanted Quinn to be just as happy. She knew the other girl didn't want more than she wanted to give, but she couldn't drag herself away from Quinn's fantastic mouth.

"God," she sighed, slowly pulling back to look at the blonde. Her hair was a mess and her lips appeared swollen, but god, she still looked sexy.

Santana attempted to dive back in, but a bang on the window terrified her into hitting the horn on the car. It blared, startling everyone involved. Santana peered out the window just as Quinn grew mortified. She'd been busted making out with Santana by her mother.

_Thank God it wasn't her father._ Quinn kissed Santana's cheek before nudging to Santana off her lap.

"Alright, girls, time to say goodnight." Her mother left them alone only for a moment and Santana kissed Quinn gently.

"Goodnight."

'Bye, babe,' waving to Santana, Quinn watched her get inside before cranking the key and headed toward where Danni was. All in all, it was a good night.

**So, I'm excited for the new ideas and starting back my stories. Also, I get to apply for an art's institute two week thing this summer for creative writing and I'm ecstatic. I just wanted to share that, so REVIEW!**


End file.
